Misteri ruang terkunci
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Seharusnya, acara berlibur Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk menginap di penginapan milik kakek Sarutobi berjalan lancar. Tapi di suatu malam, Naruto menjadi takut karena dia melihat suatu penampakan di ruangan terkunci. Naruto pun meminta kedua temannya untuk menyeliki. Apa yang terjadi?/ForHalloweenDay


**Summary :** Seharusnya, acara berlibur Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru untuk menginap di penginapan milik kakek Sarutobi berjalan lancar. Tapi, di suatu malam, Naruto menjadi takut karena dia melihat suatu penampakan di ruangan terkunci. Naruto pun meminta kedua temannya untuk menyelidiki. Apa yang terjadi?

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Mystery - Horror

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** OoC – Oneshot –

Anyways

ENJOY

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru —tiga sahabat dari Konoha Gakuen—saat ini tengah menikmati liburan mereka. Jika dipikir-pikir ini juga bukan seperti liburan juga, karena mereka sebenarnya melakukannya tanpa ijin. Salahkan saja Naruto, dengan seenaknya saja dia tiba-tiba mengajak mereka untuk menginap di penginapan milik kakeknya Sarutobi.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru bisa saja menolak ajakan dari pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Tapi, bukan Naruto jika dia tidak dapat membuat kedua temannya menuruti permintaannya. Dengan berbekal sebuah foto memalukan saat menghadiri pesta sekolah 1 bulan yang lalu, akhirnya dua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Oh jangan lupakan juga, ada maksud lain dari Naruto untuk mengajak mereka membolos karena ini adalah tanggal 30 Oktober atau pada keesokan harinya, hari Halloween sedang berlangsung yang artinya adalah momen menginap mereka mungkin dapat lebih berwarna dengan ditemani berbagai cerita seram dan urban legend.

Sebuah rencana yang sempurna!

"Oh nak Naruto, kau datang lebih cepat beberapa jam. Selamat datang di penginapan kakek."

Sarutobi sang pemilik penginapan, langsung menyambut hangat begitu ketiga pemuda ini datang menginjakkan kaki mereka di penginapan mirip dengan bangunan klasik jepang abad Sengoku. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap helai rambutnya beberapa kali.

"Hehehe, ya sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu di rumah. Kau tahu kakek? Di sana aku merasa sangat bosan."

"Ah, jangan begitu nak Naruto. Jika kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada ayahmu."

"Haha, aku baru ingat kalau kakek dulu adalah guru ayahku kan? Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan marah, lagipula sebelum aku pergi ke sini aku sudah meminta ijin padanya. Tapi yang lebih penting, perkenalkan. Mereka adalah teman-temanku."

Sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru, dua orang ini memperkenalkan diri mereka secara bergantian. Diawali dari si bungsu Uchiha yang kemudian diikuti oleh si sulung keluarga Nara.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya kalian berdiri sambil menenteng tas kalian yang berat. Izinkan aku membawakannya."

Dengan menoleh ke belakang, Sarutobi berteriak untuk memanggil seseorang dari dalam.

"Ino! Sakura! Tenten! —Tolong bawakan barang-barang mereka dan tunjukkan letak kamar mereka!"

Tanpa menunggu hitungan menit, tiga gadis cantik pegawai dari penginapan ini datang dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dimulai dari Ino, gadis 16 tahun dengan darah campuran Inggris – jepang, lalu Sakura—gadis berambut merah jambu yang kebetulan adalah teman masa kecil Naruto, dan terakhir Tenten. Gadis 16 tahun yang baru bekerja di penginapan ini 3 bulan lalu. Mereka datang dengan memakai Yukata berwarna putih.

.

[Naruto Side]

"Sakura, aku tidak mengira jika sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu kita masih bermain pasir-pasiran bersama ya? Aku masih ingat,setelah itu kita langsung dimarahi oleh bibi Mebuki karena mengotori halaman rumahnya."

Sang gadis menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula, di balik punggung itu Sakura tersenyum. Ya, sepertinya teman masa kecilnya ini masih mengingat bagaimana kenangan masa lalu mereka waktu itu.

"Oh, Naruto-kun kau masih ingat? Ya waktu itu kau selalu berlindung di belakangku karena takut terkena omelan dari ibuku. Walau pada akhirnya, kita berdua sama-sama menangis dan dibelikan oleh ibuku sepasang kembang gula untuk kita berdua."

"Hahaha! Oh ya! Aku ingat kejadian itu. Itu memang kenangan yang menyenangkan… ah bagaimana keadaan bibi Mebuki?"

"Oh dia baik-baik saja. Ya walaupun belakangan ini dia terkena flu karena belakangan, daerah sekitar sini sering diguyur oleh hujan deras."

"Oh…"

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura segera masuk dan menaruh barang-barang Naruto. Tidak lupa pula, dia juga menunjukkan beberapa bagian ruangan di penginapan dan di sekitar ruangan Naruto.

Hampir semuanya tidak banyak yang berbeda. Semua masih tetap sama ketika Naruto terakhir kali datang ke tempat ini 10 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin, satu-satunya hal yang berbeda sekarang adalah pergantian beberapa fungsi ruangan, pohon-pohon hias di sekitar penginapan dan…

Sebuah ruangan terkunci yang letaknya tepat di seberang kamar Naruto, dan melalui jendela kamarnya, Naruto dapat melihat jelas jika ruangan itu seperti tidak pernah dibuka sebelumnya. Maksudnya, dari kejauhan dia bahkan dapat melihat sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi bagian jendela dari ruangan itu. Dan tentu saja, bagi Naruto itu pasti sudah mengundang rasa penasarannya.

"Sakura, ngomong-ngomong… kenapa ruangan itu dikunci dan seperti tidak pernah dibuka dari waktu lama. Apa ada sesuatu di dalamnya?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Dalam beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya bergeming di posisinya tanpa mengatakan sepucuk katapun. Tentu saja, hal ini semakin membuat Naruto penasaran. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting dari ruangan itu?

"Naruto-kun…"

Sakura, setelah cukup lama akhirnya berucap. Tapi dengan nada yang sedikit dingin, terkesan seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin diberitahunya.

Dan benar saja, bersamaan setelah jawaban tersebut keluar, Sakura mendekati Naruto dan berkata dengan sangat pelan—nyaris hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar.

"Jika aku menjadi kau, aku tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan mengenai ruangan itu."

Dan entah kenapa, bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba menegang. Mungkin ini karena hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, tapi Naruto yakin kenapa dia bisa seperti ini pasti karena pembicaraan Sakura yang mulai aneh.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, ruangan itu dulu… pernah digunakan oleh salah satu pegawai untuk bunuh diri."

Di saat itu pula, Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Apa barusan Sakura bilang 'bunuh diri'?, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Maksudnya apa mungkin di penginapan milik kakek Sarutobi pernah terjadi kejadian seperti itu?

"…"

"Ya, aku rasa ruangan itu angker. Kadang-kadang pada malam hari, di jam-jam malam... sering terdengar suara wanita bernyanyi, atau langkah kaki, atau bahkan sosok gadis yang berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar penginapan ini."

"Tunggu dulu Sakura, apa itu tadi bukan bohongan?"

"Itu benar. Tapi…"

Ekspresi Sakura yang tadi serius berubah kembali ke Sakura yang ceria, dia tersenyum sesaat sebelum berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu terlalu cemas, Naruto-kun. Selama kau tidak berusaha mendekati ruangan itu, aku rasa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dan… nikmati liburanmu."

.

Sore Hari ini sedikit mendung, dengan awan-awan hitam yang terus bergerak ke arah selatan. Walaupun tidak terjadi hujan, tapi hal itu sukses memnghalangi bulan dan bintang-bintang bersinar terang untuk hari ini. Dan, suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin dibandingkan saat pertama ketiga pemuda ini datang ke sini pagi tadi.

Walaupun begitu, hal ini tetap tidak menghalangi acara mereka untuk makan bersama di teras penginapan sembari mengadakan pesta barbeque kecil-kecilan. Untung saja, Sarutobi memiliki alat pembakaran dan juga bahannya. Serta, Ino dan Sasuke yang ternyata jago dalam membuat makanan yang sepintas mirip sate ini.

"Oi, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengira jika kau bisa memasak yang notabene adalah keahlian seorang gadis. Apa kau ini seorang Bishounen ya?"

Naruto menggoda Sasuke, dan diikuti pandangan tajam dari lawan bicaranya. Sasuke tetap membolak-balik tusukan daging itu, bersamaan dengan Ino yang terus mengolesi bumbu di atasnya.

"Memasak itu kegiatan Universal. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan keahlian gadis ataupun laki-laki. Dan siapa yang kau panggil dengan Bishounen, Nekoman?"

"Hah?"

"Oh, aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Kau memang mirip dengan karakter Nekoman di serial TV, tentu saja dengan tiga garis tidur di area pipimu itu. Hahaha."

Shikamaru, yang biasanya malas dalam melakukan hal apapun—bahkan hanya untuk berbicara panjang—ikut membantu Sasuke dalam mengejek Naruto.

"Kepala balon! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu. Aku kira kau ini adalah temanku!"

"Ya, secara tekhnis aku masih temanmu. Tapi untuk urusan mengejek, aku lebih suka menjadikanmu sasaran karena kau suka menunjukkan reaksi lucu ketika kau sudah terdesak dan tidak bisa membalas ejekan."

"Aku setuju denganmu juga Nara-san, Naruto-kun jika sudah terdesak, wajahnya memang lucu untuk dilihat."

"Sakura!"

Dan entah kenapa Sakura juga ikut bergabung dalam acara menggoda Naruto. Ino dan Tenten pun juga ikut bagian dengan tertawa walaupun disembunyikan dengan tangan mereka karena merasa tidak enak dengan tamu mereka.

"Tapi yang lebih penting Sakura."

"Ehmm?"

"Kenapa kau mengenakan sepatu boots di dalam penginapan?"

Naruto menunjuk sepatu boots berwarna hijau yang dipakai Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ini? karena di luar tanahnya becek dan basah, aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan hanya mengenakan sandal. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan sepatu boots agar kaki-ku tetap kering. Itu saja"

.

Tepat setelah itu, Sasuke segera membagikan barberue kepada masing-masing orang dan mereka memakannya sambil bercanda gurau. Yang akhirnya topik yang dibahas adalah tentang masa lalu Naruto (khususnya pada kenangan-kenangan memalukannya waktu itu) dan diikuti dengan menggoda Naruto dalam skala besar.

Tetapi, mereka dapat menikmati sore hari mereka dengan kesenangan dan bercanda gurau walaupun Naruto, pada saat tertentu mengingat kembali apa ucapan Sakura mengenai ruangan terkunci itu.

.

Jam menunjukkan 12.58, dan entah kenapa Naruto tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Sudah lewat dari 45 menit semenjak dia membaringkan tubuh, tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini dia masih belum tidur ke alam mimpi.

Ah, benar juga. Jika tidak salah, Naruto menghabiskan cemilan berupa permen kopi. Sialnya, dia tidak menduga jika efek sampingnya bisa sampai sekuat ini.

"Mungkin aku akan membuka jendela untuk menikmati angin malam. Lagipula, walaupun di luar sangat dingin, tapi di sini begitu panas dan gerah. Ah, aku bahkan berkeringat banyak dari tadi."

Naruto segera membuka jendela, dengan menggeser papan kayu-nya. Dan mendadak, mata Naruto melebar begitu dia melihat ruangan itu—ruangan yang kata Sakura adalah ruangan yang pernah digunakan untuk bunuh diri—, tentu saja ini membangkitkan sisi paranoid Naruto. Terlebih lagi, karena efek mendung membuat malam begitu gelap.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ini mengingatkannya, dengan cerita creepy yang biasa dia baca di HPnya sewaktu di rumah. Dan tunggu, beberapa menit lagi hari akan berganti ke 31 Oktober, yang artinya adalah hari Halloween! Hari di mana para roh-roh halus keluar dari dunianya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Tidak mungkin bukan jika ruangan itu angker? Maksudku, walaupun jika apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, bukan berarti tiba-tiba aku dapat melihat sosoknya. Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin. Ya! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Berusaha memberikan sugesti positif pada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar jejak langkah kaki. Suaranya sangat pelan, tapi dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto karena ini hampir tengah malam dan tidak ada suara apapun selain dirinya dan embusan angin.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Cukup jelas walaupun samar. Dan terlebih lagi, suara itu berasal dari ruangan yang terkunci itu!

"!"

Naruto terjengkal karena terkaget. Dia segera bangun dan mengelus dadanya beberapa kali. Berharap bahwa suara langkah kaki tadi, itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Tenang Naruto… ini hanya halusinasimu saja."

Setelah Naruto merasa tenang—karena suara langkah kaki itu entah secara misterius tiba-tiba menghilang—dia memutuskan untuk menutup jendelanya kembali. Biarlah dia merasa kepanasan. Yang penting, dia tidak merasa ketakutan.

Walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa…

Kamar terkunci yang gelap gulita yang bahkan cahaya tidak dapat menembus ke dalam ruangan itu. Sekarang, tiba-tiba ruangan itu berubah terang. Ini seperti lampu kamar tersebut dihidupkan dari dalam. Padahal Naruto yakin jika tadi, kamar itu benar-benar gelap sebelumnya.

Jika Naruto mengingat kembali…

Kamar itu terkunci, dan hanya kakek Sarutobi saja yang mempunyai kunci untuk membuka kamar itu. Dia juga ingat, bahwa kakek Sarutobi tidak tinggal di sini walaupun ini penginapannya. Kakek berambut perak itu, tinggal di rumahnya sendiri yang letaknya sekitar 50 meter dari sini.

TIDAK MUNGKIN bagi kakek Sarutobi untuk datang ke penginapan ini hanya untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan misterius yang terkunci itu di malam hari. Jadi… satu-satunya pilihan yang dapat menjelaskan keanehan ini adalah…

"TIdak… mungkin saja, lampu ruangan itu sedang rusak dan tiba-tiba saja menyala di jam—12 tepat!?"

"…"

"INI…."

"Ha—HAH!"

Tepat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia melihat sosok **bayangan** seorang **wanita** berpakaian kimono sedang terlihat bermondar-mandir dari dalam ruangan yang terkunci. Dan itu benar-benar nyata!

Naruto segera berdiri, dia menggeser pintu kamarnya, tujuannya sekarang adalah pergi dari kamarnya dan segera menemui Sasuke.

"INI GILA! APA ITU TADI BENAR-BENAR HANTUNYA!?"

Naruto masih shock. Bagaimanapun, apa yang dia lihat barusan, tidak salah lagi. Bayangan yang dia lihat, jelas adalah siluet seorang wanita!

Mungkin Naruto masih bisa berpikiran positif jika itu hanya siluet wanita yang bergerak mondar-mandir di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tapi yang tidak dia habis pikir, kenapa harus di ruangan terkunci? Dan semua pegawai penginapan tahu jika ruangan terkunci itu pernah menjadi tempat bunuh diri seorang pegawai dulu!

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, mengesampingkan rasa takutnya begitu dia melewati ruangan terkunci itu. Kakinya bergetar hebat! Keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras membasahi sudut kepalanya.

Menurut rencana, dia akan menumpang tidur di kamar milik Sasuke. Tidur di ruangan Shikamaru menurutnya tidak mungkin, karena sekali dia tidur. Maka tidak mungkin dia dibangunkan karena terlalu akutnya sifat pemalasnya. Lagipula, ruangan Sasuke adalah ruangan yang paling dekat dengan kamarnya.

Ketika dia sampai pada belokan pertama, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk terlungkup di seberang ruangan ketiga—empat jarak ruangan dari milik Sasuke— dengan wajah yang tertekuk ke bawah.

Rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya, dan dapat Naruto dengar dengan jelas bahwa gadis ini sedang bernyanyi.

" **Di malam yang sunyi~**

 **Datang membawa kesepian sejati~**

 **Aku menunggu di bawah rembulan~**

 **Mengharapkan adanya keajaiban~**

 **Akan ada orang yang datang~**

 **Menggapai tanganku dan membawaku pergi~**

 **Ke dalam kehampaan sejati~**

 **Oh…..~"**

"Eh no-nona?"

"Hmm?"

Si gadis mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan wajah seputih susu dan secantik rembulan. Dia memandang Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti orang bingung.

"Kau… siapa? Dan kenapa kau bernanyi di sini? Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Takut?"

Ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Naruto berpikir, gadis ini mengenakan Kimono ungu bermotif bunga avender yang mengingatkannya pada sosok hantu jepang—hantu leher panjang atau Rokurokubi— dengan tusuk rambut yang mengikat sebagian rambutnya. Dan terlebih lagi, dia memiliki warna mata… merah.

"Ya maksudku, kau sendirian di sini."

"Oh. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku memang biasa duduk di sini setiap malam. Sebetulnya, aku senang bernyanyi sambil memandangi rembulan. Sayangnya, hari ini dia tidak tampak, jadi karena itu aku duduk sambil menyembunyikan diriku di sini. Yang lebih penting… kenapa kau berlarian tengah malam begini?"

Perkataan wanita tadi, membuat Naruto mengingat tujuannya tadi. Seharusnya dia segera menuju ke kamar Sasuke dan segera memberitahunya tentang apa yang dialaminya tadi. Tapi, dia malah berbicara dengan wanita asing ini.

"Ah aku lupa dengan tujuanku. Yang lebih penting nona!, segeralah kembali ke kamarmu! Malam ini sangat dingin loh!"

Dan Naruto meninggalkan gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali bernyanyi kembali sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Lelaki yang aneh."

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bersihkeras ingin menunjukkan apa yang dialaminya kepada dua orang sahabatnya. Tentu saja, Sasuke maupun Shikamaru sudah berusaha keras menolak, tapi melihat tekad Naruto yang bersungguh-sungguh, akhirnya mereka mau juga dipaksa.

"Jadi Naruto, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami?"

Shikamaru bertanya dengan malas. Seharusnya, jika Naruto tidak memaksanya, saat ini dia pasti masih berada di tempat tidur. Terlelap dengan tenang.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah tahu tentang rumor ruangan terkunci di penginapan ini?"

"Oh maksudmu ruangan itu ya? Ino kemarin memberitahuku agar tidak masuk ke sana karena di sana ada banyak barang-barang penting."

"Itu saja Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru? Apa Tenten-chan tidak memberitahu apapun selain itu?"

Shikamaru menguap sesaat sebagai respon. Dengan alasan seadanya, dia membalas.

"Sama dengan Sasuke."

Naruto berhenti, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandangi mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak diberitahu bahwa ruangan itu dulunya adalah ruangan yang pernah digunakan untuk bunuh diri?"

"Oh maksudmu tentang seorang pegawai yang bunuh diri. Sebenarnya mereka juga memberitahuku hal itu ."

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Dia sedikit kesal.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa kau menjawabnya dengan ekspresi seolah dia sedang bercanda denganmu!? Maksudku itu bukan bohongan! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Shikamaru maupun Sasuke saling melempar pandang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'melihatnya' Naruto?"

"Sudah jelas bukan! Aku melihat H-A-N-T-U-nya! Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"…"

Setelah itu tidak ada di antara mereka yang berkata. Semuanya memutuskan untuk diam, hanya mengikuti Naruto menuntun mereka.

.

"Jadi, menurut kronologis dari ceritamu. Kau mendengar suara langkah kaki pada jam sekitar 12 malam, lalu kemudian lampu di dalam kamar yang terkunci tiba-tiba hidup sendiri. Dan terakhir, kau melihat seperti bayangan orang yang mondar-mandir."

Sasuke berusaha menyusun timeline kejadian berdasarkan penjelasan Naruto. Mereka saat ini tepat berada di depan ruangan terkunci.

"Aku ingat jika kemarin Sakura pernah mengatakan, jika pada jam tengah malam akan ada penampakan hantu yang berjalan seperti mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan terkunci. Nah kalau apa yang kulihat bukan hantu itu sendiri, LALU APA!?"

"Tidak masuk akal. Jika seandainya itu memang benar-benar hantu. Lalu kenapa kau mendengar suara langkah kaki? Bukannya hantu berjalan tanpa menyentuh tanah? Dan jika pun hantu itu mondar-mandir seperti yang kau katakan, kenapa kau tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Semua hal yang kau katakan sangat bertolak dengan logika, Naruto."

Shikamaru, orang yang paling cerdas di sini. Berusaha membantah argumen milik Naruto. Ya, walau bagaimanapun. Penjelasan Naruto terlalu berlebihan dan lebih seperti ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak melihat adanya Naruto berbohong kepada mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja bahwa perkataan Naruto itu terlalu konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi, itu memang benar! Aku berani bersumpah demi nama keluargaku!"

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang, kenapa kita tidak coba membuktikannya? Sasuke, tolong…"

Sasuke, orang yang diperintah Shikamaru tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia segera membuka jendela dari ruangan terkunci dengan paksa. Dan anehnya, jendela itu terbuka dengan sangat mudah.

"Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Diamlah Naruto, cukup diam dan lihat saja."

Shikamaru memperingatkan.

Sasuke, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan terkunci diikuti dengan Shikamaru. Sementara Naruto, dia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

"Ruangan ini jauh lebih bersih dari yang kukira…"

Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Padahal dari luar, ruangan ini terlihat begitu kotor kemarin. Lengkap dengan banyak sarang laba-laba dan juga banyak noda-noda debu yang dihasilkan karena tidak pernah dibersihkan. Tetapi, apa yang di dalam tidak seburuk yang diduga.

Walaupun secara tekhnis ini lebih mirip tempat gudang penyimpanan—persis seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Shikamaru barusan— tetapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada bayangan Naruto yang memikirkan tentang banyak noda darah, pisau, atau apapun yang menunjukkan tentang adanya fakta bahwa pernah ada orang yang melakukan bunuh diri di sini.

Kakek Sarutobi pasti benar-benar membersihkan semua nodanya.

"Di sini, aku melihat bayangannya bergerak-gerak di sini."

Sambil menunjukan ke mana arah Naruto berdiri, dia juga me-reka ulang kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Dia berjalan dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya secara berulang-ulang—mirip dengan apa yang dijelaskannya tadi.

Walau begitu, Sasuke maupun Shikamaru masih tidak bisa menganggap bahwa apa yang dilihat oleh Naruto memang benar-benar hantu. Tidak sebelum mereka membuktikannya.

Kemudian, Shikamaru memandangi segala isi yang ada di sekitarnya—semuanya tidak terkecuali. Mulai dari beragam perabotan usang, kabel lampu yang menggantung dengan tidak rapi. Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif dengan menyentuh bolam lampu tersebut. Hanya ada satu kata, hangat.

Dia juga menelusuri tombol sebagai saklar dari lampu itu, letaknya berada di belakang pintu masuk. Pada bagian tombol itu, terdapat debu yang menempel pada ujungnya.

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata.

Selain itu, dia juga memperhatikan gembok rantai yang digunakan ternyata diikat dengan longgar.

"Shikamaru, aku menemukan ada yang hilang pada laci berisi pakaian ini. Lihat."

Dari belakang, Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kotak laci yang cukup berdebu. Di dalam laci tersebut, terdapat berbagai jenis pakaian yang sebagian besar adalah pakaian yang digunakan untuk pakaian festival. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu ada yang hilang itu karena, pakaian-pakaian itu berantakan. Dan jika disusun ulang, akan ada dari satu susunan yang tidak sama. Yang artinya bahwa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengambilnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang coba kalian buktikan sih?"

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa bingung memperhatikan, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tujuan dari kedua temannya yang daritadi hanya mengelilingi ruangan ini dan mengecek hal yang tidak penting.

"Shikamaru, lihat ini juga."

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah lantai, di bagian itu terdapat banyak butiran tanah liat, dan salah satunya berbentuk pipih yang letaknya tepat pada posisi ketika Naruto tadi berjalan.

"Oh ya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Siapa saja yang membawa kunci atas seluruh ruangan penginapan ini."

Sasuke menjawab.

"Dari yang aku dengar dari Yamanaka-san, hanya kakek Sarutobi-lah yang memiliki dan membawa semua kunci atau paling tidak, dia adalah keluarga dari kakek Sarutobi sendiri. Meskipun begitu, ketika ada seorang tamu maupun pelanggan yang datang untuk menginap di tempatnya, maka dia akan memberikan kunci ruangan kepada si penginap."

"Aku rasa semua bukti sudah jelas."

.

Di Jepang, hari Halloween masih tetap dirayakan di beberapa tempat. Khususnya di kota-kota besar seperti Tokyo atau Akihabara. Walaupun masih minoritas, bukan berarti di sini hari Halloween tidak dirayakan sama sekali.

Cukup banyak anak kecil yang berdandan menyeramkan datang ke rumah-rumah penduduk untuk mengucapkan kata khas Halloween : Trick or treat!, lalu menjulurkan tangan yang menenteng kantung untuk meminta permen.

Ini cukup menyenangkan. Dan pilihan Naruto untuk mengajak dua sahabatnya ke sini adalah ide baik. Mereka terbukti menikmatinya. Sasuke berdandan ala vampire, Shikamaru ala frankestein—karena menurutnya frankestein benar-benar cocok dengan cara berjalannya yang sedikit membungkuk dengan berjalan pelan dan pemalas—lalu Naruto yang lebih memilih memakai topeng Oni lengkap dengan baju samurai yang terpotong-potong.

Ada pula Tenten yang memakai baju vampir khas China, lalu Sakura yang memakai kostum hantu wanita leher panjang atau Rokurokubi dan terakhir ada Ino yang memakai pakaian Sadako dengan rias menyeramkan. Tentunya, jika rambutnya juga berwarna hitam, pasti Naruto sudah lari terbirit-birit karena tidak bisa membedakan mana Ino yang memakai kostum Sadako dan mana hantu Sadako asli.

Dan sebagai puncak acara, bersama dengan kakek Sarutobi—yang memilih tidak mengenakan kostum apapun karena faktor umur—mereka berenam berkumpul di ruang tamu, duduk melingkar di sebuah meja bundar dengan lampu pencahayaan yang dimatikan dan hanya berbekal sebuah lilin menyala yang ditaruh di tengah meja.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa di hari Halloween untuk saling bertukar cerita seram. Diawali dengan Sarutobi yang menceritakan tentang ritual 'Hitori Kakurenbo' yang didasarkan pada cerita asli yang sukses membuat keenam pemuda-pemudi ini ketakutan (terutama Naruto dan Tenten). Lalu secara berurutan adalah Sakura, Ino, Tenten, lalu Sasuke, Shikamaru dan terakhir Naruto.

Tentunya Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan diceritakan oleh si rambut pirang malam ini.

"Aku benar-benar melihat hantu yang ada di ruangan terkunci! Kemarin malam! Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Aku melihatnya, dia berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan yang terkunci!"

"Apa kau benar-benar melihatnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya aku tidak percaya jika Uzumaki-san benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Wah-wah… Nak Naruto, ini benar-benar menarik."

Beragam komentar muncul, dan Naruto semakin percaya diri jika ceritanya adalah cerita yang paling seram hingga…

"Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak sunguh-sungguh melihat hantu itu."

… Shikamaru mulai berbicara. Tentunya, sebagai hasil semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Terutama Naruto yang paling merasa kaget dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu kepala balon, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu! Aku memang benar-benar melihatnya!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, kau melihatnya. Tapi bukan hantunya, itu adalah Sakura."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAH!?"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menuduhku, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru hanya menatap malas Sakura, sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Seperti yang Shikamaru bilang. Apa yang dilihat dari Naruto mengenai bayangan orang yang sedang berjalan, sebenarnya adalah Sakura."

Dengan ini, penjelasan panjang dari si bungsu Uchiha dimulai.

" **Pertama** , mengenai misteri tentang suara langkah kaki yang Naruto dengarkan, itu berasal dari Sakura yang datang ke penginapan, atau lebih tepatnya dia datang dan masuk ke ruangan terkunci."

"Lalu yang **kedua** , mengenai lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala dan bayangan dari wanita yang berjalan itu adalah Sakura yang sedang mencari kostum untuk digunakannya pada malam halloween."

Sasuke menatap ke baju Sakura, dia memperhatikan di pundak dari gadis berambut pink itu, bahwa pakaian yang dia pakai masih tertinggal bekas debu dan juga bekas jari tangan yang kotor.

"Tentu saja, aku mengatakan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Untuk yang pertama, Sakura datang ke penginapan dengan tujuan meminjam kostum yang ada di ruangan terkunci. Ini berdasarkan pada bukti yaitu **adanya beberapa bekas tanah liat di lantai dari ruang terkunci**. Seperti yang diketahui kemarin bahwa Sakura mengenakan sepatu boots karena **ingin menghindari tanah yang basah dan becek.** Dengan kata lain, jika Sakura pergi ruangan tekunci, dia **pasti akan meninggalkan jejak berupa serpihan tanah liat dari luar yang menempel di sepatu bootsnya. Lalu, ketika dia berjalan di ruangan tertutup, tanaah-tanah itu tertinggal dan meninggalkan bukt** i. Benar begitu kan Sakura?"

"Lalu yang kedua, bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa masuk padahal ruangan itu terkunci? Berdasarkan dari apa yang aku dengar dari Ino. Dia berkata, **jika hanya kakek Sarutobi-lah yang memiliki dan membawa semua kunci atau paling tidak, dia adalah keluarga dari kakek Sarutobi sendiri.** Dan seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa **satu-satunya yang dekat dengan kakek Sarutobi selain Naruto di sini itu hanyalah Sakura.** Dan jika ini benar, maka ini juga menjelaskan kenapa ikatan rantai pada ruangan tertutup menjadi longgar."

"Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah seorang gadis. Dari segi kekuatan, tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan kakek Sarutobi, itulah kenapa waktu Sakura mencoba menutupnya dia merasa kesulitan dengan ikatannya dan akhirnya meninggalkan jejak berupa ikatan rantai yang longgar **, yang sebenarnya adalah Sakura yang tidak dapat mengikat rantai dengan benar karena itu terlalu berat baginya.** "

"Lalu, ketika dia berada di dalam. Dia menghidupkan lampu, yang akhirnya diketahui Naruto. Lalu, ketika Sakura hendak mencari-cari kostum yang dipakainya saat ini, refleksi tubuh Sakura menghasilkan bayangan yang jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto. Akan terlihat seperti dia sedang melihat sosok penampakan. Lihat, karena kostum yang dipinjam tidak mungkin dicuci dalam rentan waktu sesingkat ini, seharusnya kau bisa melihat jejak jari debu yang dihasilkan Sakura ketika dia mengambilnya."

Dan semua ini kembali ke noda yang ada di pundak Sakura.

"Walaupun begitu, aku masih tidak menemukan alasan. Kenapa Sakura-san seperti menyembunyikan hal ini."

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Dia tidak berani menjawab. Oleh karena itu, kakek Sarutobi menggantikan Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru padanya.

"Kostum itu dulunya adalah kostum dari pegawai yang pernah melakukan bunuh diri. Dulu, Sakura sangat dekat dengannya. Setiap hari mereka selalu mengobrol, dan menjadi semakin dekat. Seperti keluarga. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kostum itu di ruangan terkunci karena itu membangkitkan kenangan kelam Sakura bersama pegawai itu. Jadi, ketika dia memutuskan untuk meminjam kostum ini, dia melakukannya secara diam-diam."

"Maaf."

Sakura tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Bukan maksudku membohongi kalian, tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh kakek Sarutobi jika setiap kali aku mengingatnya, aku merasa bersedih. Oleh karena itu, di hari Halloween ini, aku memutuskan untuk memakainya untuk terakhir kali dan mencoba untuk melupakannya. Maaf…"

.

Setelah melihat Sakura seperti itu. Naruto memaafkan Sakura, dan dia juga meminta maaf karena sudah membuat teman masa kecilnya menjadi seperti itu. Ya, sekarang misteri dari penampakan ruang terkunci sudah dipecahkan. Dan ini semua murni kesalahan belaka.

Mulai dari suara langkah kaki yang sebenarnya adalah langkah kaki Sakura yang sedang menuju ke ruang tertutup. Lalu, ruang terkunci yang lampunya tiba-tiba hidup karena Sakura menghidupkannya, dan puncak masalah. Bayangan wanita yang terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir dari dalam ruangan terkunci yang sebenarnya adalah Sakura yang sedang mencari kostum untuk Halloween.

"Jadi, apa kau puas sekarang Naruto?"

Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto di depannya.

"Hehehe, aku rasa ya. Ternyata ini memang kesalahpahaman saja. Hampir saja aku mati ketakutan, aku kira yang aku lihat benar-benar hantu."

"Naruto, sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika kau itu terlalu paranoid dengan yang namanya hantu. Memang, aku juga percaya. Tapi setidaknya buktikan dulu jika apa yang kau lihat itu memang benar atau tidak dan terlebih lagi. Jika nanti kau mengalami masalah, jangan ajak-ajak kami. Dasar Nekoman."

"Hah, maksudmu apa Sasuke-teme! Ini bukan karena aku takut! Maksudku siapa coba yang tidak salahpaham jika kau melihat bayangan yang bergerak di ruangan angker dan di jam tepat tengah malam! Lagipula, gad—tunggu dulu…"

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lantas saja, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menjadi penasaran.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau diam begitu?"

Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya… tepat sebelum aku pindah ke kamarmu, aku sempat bertemu dengan gadis yang duduk di seberang ruangan. Dia duduk terlungkup sambil menyanyikan lagu aneh. Dan terlebih lagi, Shikamaru…"

"Apa?"

"… menurutmu apakah kostum yang dipakai Sakura itu hanya ada satu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, kakinya bergetar. Di saat yang bersamaan, angin malam bertiup dengan kencang.

"Kau masih ingat bukan, jika kostum yang dipakai oleh Sakura itu adalah milik dari pegawai penginapan ini yang mati bunuh diri di ruangan terkunci. Dan kita tahu pasti jika, di jam 12 malam kemarin, Sakura telah membawa kostum itu ke rumahnya—dengan kata lain tidak mungkin ada lagi kan kostum yang sama di penginapan ini?"

"Itu memang benar. Apa yang salah?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Horror kedua temannya.

.

.

"Gadis yang aku temui kemarin. Sebenarnya… dia juga… mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sakura…"

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **AN :**

Semoga horror sama misteri-nya bagus karena saya juga jarang membuat fic. Note tambahan, sebenarnya hantunya adalah Enma Ai dari anime Jigoku Shoujo :3


End file.
